


Naruto's Present

by haruza



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, school au, team seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruza/pseuds/haruza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Sakura go birthday shopping for a certain blond...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Present

“Hey, what’s a cute girl like you doing—”

“No thanks,” Sakura replied curtly, not even bothering to look up from her cellphone. She had already been approached by two other creeps that day and wasn't in the mood to deal with a third one. Safe to say, she was really regretting picking this place as their meet-up spot.

“Aw, don’t be so cold, girly,” she tensed when she felt a beefy arm slide around her shoulders. “How ‘bout you and me go and—”

Glaring at him, she pinched his arm. Hard. He let out a small howl of pain, instinctively pulling his arm away. “I  _said_ ,” she emphasized with a glare, “no thanks.”

He glared at her. “You little—”

“You heard her,” a deep voice broke in. “Leave.”

Sakura spun around and much to her relief, a familiar raven-haired boy came to view. “Sasuke-kun!” she beamed, before frowning. “You’re late.”

“Aa,” was all he said, still glaring at the man. They were only in their third year of junior high, but Sasuke was surprisingly intimidating when he wanted to be—although with his built, it really wasn't. Standing just a few inches short of 6 feet, Sasuke easily matched or even towered most fully grown men. 

When the guy noticed that a small crowd of people had stopped and were staring at him with disproving frowns, he finally backed down. “Tch, whatever. You ain’t that cute, anyway,” he grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked away.

Sakura let out a relieved sigh. Smiling, she said, “Thanks, Sasuke-kun.” However, she was surprised when he turned his glare towards her.

“This is why I told you we should’ve met at Ichiraku’s instead,” he reprimanded her, frowning. She still remembered their argument over the phone the night before. Instead of their usual place at Naruto’s favorite ramen stand, she suggested that they meet up in front of Ryuuji Station, since it was a lot closer to where they were going. However, it was also located in the shadier parts of Konoha. “You know this part of town isn’t safe, even in the daytime,” he continued.

She gave him a sheepish grin, knowing it was his way of showing that he was worried. “Sorry, Sasuke-kun,” she said. “But don’t worry! I would’ve been able to handle him, anyway. Tsunade-sensei already taught me what to do for situations like these.” After all, she did get the other two creeps to leave her alone, but figured it was better to not tell Sasuke that.

He shook his head, sighing, realizing a lost fight when he saw one. Without another word, he began walking towards the plaza. Sakura quickly followed after him, humming happily. 

.

.

“How about this?” Sakura asked, holding up a bright neon orange t-shirt.

Sasuke grimaced.

“I’ll take that as a no,” she said, frowning as she placed the shirt back onto the rack. For the past two hours, they had been searching for Naruto’s birthday present. His birthday was in a week and the two of them had planned a secret surprise party for him. They had told all their friends beforehand, and everything was finished and ready to go. The only thing left was to buy the perfect gift.

“Maybe we should just buy him ramen, after all?” Sakura mused to herself. “But he eats ramen like  _everyday_. It needs to be something special.”

Sasuke grumbled something under his breath, but went ignored by Sakura.

"Let’s try another store,” Sakura suggested as she started walking out the shop. However, when she noticed that Sasuke wasn’t following, she turned around. “Sasuke—”

She paused when she noticed that he had stopped in the middle of the store. He was staring intently at something off to the side.

“Sasuke-kun?”

He turned his head back to her and smirked triumphantly. “I found the idiot’s present.”

.

.

“Itadakimasu!”

By sheer luck, Sasuke had spotted Naruto’s present just as they were about to leave the store. It was a little expensive, but they both agreed it was perfect for Naruto. 

After paying for the gift—and receiving a curious look from the cashier—they stopped by the food court to grab lunch.

“I can’t wait to see the look on Naruto’s face,” Sakura commented with a grin, before taking a bite from her sandwich wrap. Although she was quite pleased with their purchase, she knew Naruto’s reaction would be even better.

“Aa,” Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes at his pink-haired companion when he noticed a smudge of mayo on the corner of her lip. Without warning, he leaned over and wiped it with a napkin.  _She’s just like a child_.

Seemingly unabashed by it, Sakura said, “‘Sank hyu, Sas’ke-‘un.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Swallowing her food, Sakura replied sarcastically, “Yes, dad.”

Ignoring her comment, he looked down at his watch. “It’s only 3 o’clock. We still have some time left.”

“Oh, how about we go watch a movie, then?” Sakura suggested. “Ninja Warriors 3 just came out last week and I’ve been dying to watch it.”

Sasuke nodded, taking a sip of his water as he patiently watched her finish her lunch. 

.

.

“Happy birthday!!”

“Whoa!” Unprepared for the sudden yells that greeted him, Naruto stepped back in surprise and slipped on one of the balloons, landing on his bottom with a loud thud. 

“You okay there?” Sakura asked, laughing as she helped him up. Behind her were the rest of their classmates and friends, who were also chuckling at his reaction. 

“We got you good, didn’t we?” Kiba said, flashing a wolfish grin before turning around to one of their other classmates and asked, “You caught that, right?”

The girl winked, holding up the camera as confirmation.

“Here you go, birthday boy,” Ino said, stepping forward with a small birthday cake in her hands. There were fourteen candles, all neatly arranged onto the cake.

Touched by their kindness, Naruto couldn’t help but feel uncharacteristically shy. “Thanks, you guys,” he said, giving a sheepish grin as he scratched his head. Then, without warning, a giant box was thrust into his arms. “Wha—” 

“Happy birthday, idiot,” Sasuke said, gruffly.

“It’s from the both of us!” Sakura chimed in, poking her head from behind Sasuke’s shoulder, a happy grin adored on her face.

“Oh, what is it? What is it?” Naruto asked, excitedly, shaking the box next to his ear.

“Find out for yourself,” she told him, watching as he set the box down and quickly began ripping apart the wrapping paper. And, just as they both expected, his reaction was priceless.

.

.

“Ah,” Sakura let out a contented sigh, as she took a seat next to the young raven-haired boy. “That was great.”

And it was really was. His reaction from seeing their present was more than what she had expected it. As soon as he saw what it was, he tackled the both of them to the floor and, much to Sasuke’s horror, began crying tears of joy.

(“This is the best birthday ever!” he cried, hugging the green frog suit.)

Sasuke scoffed, but from the corner of her eye, she could see his lips tugging into a small smile. Despite how he acted, Sakura knew how much Sasuke loved his best friend. Seeing this, she couldn’t help but grin to herself.  _  
_

“What are  _you_  so happy about?” he grumbled, noticing that she looked a little  _too_  happy all of a sudden.

"Oh, nothing,” Sakura replied in a sing-song voice, still smiling to herself. _  
_

He shook his head, smirking. “Annoying…” she heard him mumble underneath his breath, but he didn’t sound annoyed in the least.

.

.

“Oi, Ino, where did Sasuke and Sakura-chan go?” Naruto asked, holding up two bottles of Cola as he scanned the room for his best friends.

“Hm? Oh, Forehead went out into the porch a while ago, I think,” Ino answered, pointing over to the front door.

“'Kay, thanks,” he said, making his way through the crowd of people. Opening the door, he said, “Hey, Sakura-chan—”

However, Naruto stopped mid-way when Sasuke threw him a pointed look. Shifting his gaze, he immediately saw a head of pink hair resting on the young Uchiha’s shoulder. Having tired herself out from the festivities, she had fallen asleep.

It didn’t take long for Naruto to figure out the situation and a sly grin made its way onto his face, much to Sasuke’s annoyance. Throwing him one last wink and a thumbs up, Naruto quietly stepped back into the house, closing the front door with a soft  _click_.

 _So, the bastard and Sakura-chan, eh?_  Naruto thought, cackling silently to himself.  _Well, I suppose I owe him one for the present…_

**Author's Note:**

> I know. That title. That summary. So creative. 
> 
> I wrote this back in high school so it's pretty...dated, safe to say, haha. I was cleaning out some docs from my laptop when I came across this old thing. Reading this made me really nostalgic - for both the series and the excitement that I used to have for it. Naruto was a huge part of my life for nine years and as much as I still love Naruto, I've since moved on from that part of my life. That said, I'll always adore pre-Shippuden!Team 7 and I just wanted to share this. 
> 
> It's not great, probably a little OOC too, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
